


Please...

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Inspired by amazing Kylo Art.   Kylo pushed through the Force to prove that he isn't done with Rey.For those who were curious...this was my inspiration.http://chrysalis-jade.tumblr.com/post/169345526949/hotside-kylo-wrapped-his-palm-tightly-around-the





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On a ragged moan, Kylo dragged himself from the vivid and intense dream.  For weeks the Force had been connecting him with her, the one that refused him.  After fighting side by side to defeat Snoke, he offered her everything and she walked away.  Away from him.   Even in his anger, he couldn't hate her.   He wanted to, he tried everything to turn towards that anger.  In his weakest moments, he reached out to her through the Force hoping to feel her.  Most times, he came up against her mind.   She was stronger than he thought, she was able to block him almost every time.   But once, just a few days ago he was able to slip through.  

She must have been exhausted, when he reached out to her there was no fight, no resistance to his effort.  When Kylo pushed through the Force to her, he found her sleeping across a small cot.  She was on her stomach, her arm outstretched over the cot into the space next to her.   As the Force brought her into his focus, he explored her face while she slept.   Even in her sleep she was restless, brows knitting together as if she were looking for answers in her sleep.    Her body seemed to be in constant motion as she rolled over to her back.  As she rolled in her sleep, Kylos eyes travelled down her face to her bare shoulders.   As he realized that only a thin sheet covered her body, he stepped closer to her.   He reached out and trailed a finger over check and down her shoulder.   Rey shifted in her sleep, her lips parting as she drew in a breath.   Kylo narrowed his eyes, watching her face as he trailed his finger back up her arm and across her chest.    With a soft sigh, Rey murmured.  "Ben..."  Kylo snatched his hand back, taking a step back.   With his heart pounding he watched her sleeping and calling on the Force he slipped into her dream.  

_Rey felt strong and powerful, fighting_ _alongside_ _of him.   She drew off of his power and he off of hers.  As he defeated the last guard, taking steps towards her she couldn't help but feel the pull to him.  It wasn't just the_ _Force but she_ _felt_ **_him._ ** _She knew him, his feelings and emotions.  She was drawn to him physically, the power he_ _wielded_ _with such grace and control.   He was raw and untamed, she couldn't help but be drawn to him.    As he reached out his hand to her, he asked -  'Join me_ _.... please_ _.'_

_In her dream, she reached out and placed her hand into his feeling him close his hand around hers and pulling her closer.   She reached her other hand up to place it on his chest, feeling his_ _heart_ _pounding under her hand.  He tipped her chin up and leaning down to her, never taking his eyes off hers, pressed his lips to hers.   His arms went around her dragging her body against his and lifting her to her toes as he kissed her.   Her arms wrapped around his neck locking him against her.  She moaned against his mouth as his hands...._

With a gasp, he withdrew from the dream his body on fire as he realized that she was dreaming about him.   She felt it too, just like him.  His hand trembled as he scrubbed it over his face.  As he dropped his hand away, he glancing at her face.    Her eyes fluttered open and seeing him standing next to her, she jumped to her feet the blanket falling to the ground.   As she stood in front of him without a thought of covering herself, his eyes took in their fill.   Seeing his eyes wandering her body, she snatched the blanket from her feet quickly wrapping it around her body.

"What the hell are you doing here?  I've kept you away for a reason."  Rey angrily spat.

Kylo smirked as she backed away from him.  "Really?  Kept me away for a reason?  It seems to me that you've been thinking about me an awful lot lately." 

Rey stormed across the room, snatching her clothes from the chair.   She slid her legs into her pants under the blanket.  "Have you no decency?  You've been watching me while I sleep?  Turn around damnit!"   She stood with her shirt in hand waiting for him to turn so she could get dressed.  

With a cocked brow, he just stood there folding his arms across his chest.  "You didn't seem to mind when you caught me in the same position."

"Fine."  She kept her eyes on his as she dropped the blanket, the cool air pebbling her nipples.   She pulled the tank over her head, watching as his eyes widened.   His mouth parted as he sucked in a deep breath.  "I can't believe you'd stoop to spying on me while I sleep."

"I wasn't spying on you.  I've been trying to see you since you left me.  Since you refused to join me.  You pushed me away" he replied closing the distance between them.  "You told me you'd stand with me, that I wasn't alone.  Yet here I am.   Alone."  

Rey backed away from him as his voice lowered menacingly.  She could feel the anger radiating through the Force.   She took another step, bumping into the wall behind her.  "Ben, I did stand with you.  I will still stand with you..."  She cut off as his hand came up to her throat, wrapping gently around.

"Stop.  Don't lie to me anymore. You left me there...alone.   Don't pretend that you care.  If you cared, you'd be here with me.   By my side, not in some hole with those people."  His hand tightened slightly, his anger consuming him.

Reys eyes filled with tears as his hand tightened against her throat.   Her hand flew up to grip his, pulling at it.   She looked into his eyes, drawing on the Force to peek into his mind.   She felt his fury, his anger and underneath it all – his pain.   She felt the pain and the hurt that she caused him by leaving.   She reached her hand up to his face, placing it gently against his check.   The same check she marked in their first battle.   Looking into eyes, she whispered.   "Please..."

He looked down on her, feeling her inside his mind.   Watching the tear slide down her face, he took his hand from her throat.   He closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand.   "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  He whispered.

Rey moved her hand over his face against his hair, tugging him gently down to place her lips on his.  He pressed his body against hers, hard and strong.   On a soft moan, he pulled away from her lips.  

As Kylo opened his eyes, he let out a stream of curses as he realized the Force closed around him.   Leaving him alone.  Again.

Rey was left suddenly alone in her room as the Force closed him out.   She could still feel his hand around her throat and his lips on hers.   She moved to shakily sit on the cot as she processed what had just happened.   Her body was in overdrive as she thought back to the moment she was naked in front him.   His eyes devoured her body, she could see him clenching his hands almost as if he was trying to keep from reaching out to her.   Even when his anger took over and he gripped her throat, she knew instinctively he wouldn't hurt her.   As she laid back on the cot, she closed her eyes again, this time clinging to the feel of his lips on hers as she drifted back into sleep. 

Across the galaxy, Kylo stood in front of the window looking out at the stars.   He had allowed her into his mind, to see what her leaving had done to him.   He never wanted her to know convinced that she had been lying to him all along.   Now that he knew she wasn't lying, he didn't know what to think.   More important, he had seen into her dreams and knew that she was thinking about him too.  With a sigh, he moved across the room stripping his shirt as he moved to get in his bed.  Stretching out in bed, he draped his arm across his eyes, this time letting go of his anger.  Instead, he fell asleep dreaming of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has had a taste of Rey and now he can't get enough.

**Chapter Two**

_...He dragged his lips away from hers pausing long enough only to strip the tunic up her body and over her head.   She moaned against his mouth, opening up for his tongue to sweep against hers.  She was trembling against him, desperately trying to get her hands under his clothes to touch him.  He broke away from her to remove his heavy black shirt, his bare chest damp as she pulled him back to her.  His hands swept away her breast band, leaving her breasts open to his hands.  His large hands coming up between them to cup her gently, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples.   His lips ran over her neck, his tongue snaking out to taste her skin.   Her head fell back and with a low moan coming from her lips.  Gasping as his tongue trailed down her neck, slowly circling her hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth suckling gently.   Her hands slid into his hair gripping tightly, her body arching against him.  He used his tongue on her, light flicks of his tongue on her nipple before gently nipping it with his teeth.   'Oh yes, please...please don't stop' she moaned._

_His hands were everywhere as he sought to remove her clothing, he wanted her bare to him.  He wanted to see every part of her, to touch and taste every part of her body.   He ripped her light pants over her hips, frantically pushing them down her legs to kneel in front of her.   She stood before him completely bare her arms reaching down to him.  He kissed his way back up her body, sweeping her up into his arms.   As he pressed her back against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms easily holding her up.   He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, her body slick as her skin slid over his.   She pulled his mouth down to hers, sliding her tongue against his.   His hands on her hips were gripping so tightly, she knew that she'd carry the marks of his hands later.  He broke away from her lips to slide her lips down to her neck again, his teeth sinking in to the soft flesh.  She cried out as he sucked the skin, marking her.   Her hips rocking against his, she could feel his cock pressed against her, contained only by his leather pants.   He was so hard and thick against her bare skin, she was aching to have him inside of her.   His hands urged her on, helping her to find a rhythm against him.   Pressing her back against the wall, he brought a hand up to cup her breast and began tugging gently on her nipple.   Her hips moved urgently against his cock, straining to get the right friction.  She was panting against him, her head dropped back and her eyes closed.  She was almost chanting his name as she rode him chasing her orgasm.   Recognizing the need, he slid his hand between them, his finger tip sliding between her legs to rub against her clit.  Watching her face, he ground his cock against her and pressed hard against her.  With a scream, she came against him, her legs tightening around his waist._

_He watched her face as she came apart for him, her body shuddering as she came.  His cock was painfully hard pressed against his pants, he wanted to free himself and drive into her.  He wanted to hear his name as he thrust into her.  His finger tips were still between her wet lips and angling his body back, he slid his finger into her wet pussy slowly.  He couldn’t believe how wet she was.  She tipped her head looking at him with hooded eyes.   Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly slid his finger out and back again.   As her eyes drifted shut, he pulled them out again, ‘Keep them open’ he whispered huskily.  He added a finger and worked them into her tight pussy, all the while watching her.  Her hips began rocking against him again, feeling her body stretch to accommodate a third finger.   Her soft moans and breathy sounds were driving him mad, he needed to be inside of her now.  There was no more waiting.  Taking her wet fingers from her body, he worked the fastenings on his pants, pushing them down his hips.  Grasping his thick cock at the base, he lined himself up to drive in to her…_

And jerked awake as his Droid began it’s morning protocols, preparing his clothing and meal prep.  Propping himself up on his elbows, he shouted the Droid back to his living quarters.   On a groan, he dropped back on his pillow.  His hand falling to his still hard cock, the tip already dripping he slowly stroked up the length.  He strokes himself slowly, twisting his hand as nears the tip.  His arm tightens, his muscles rippling as works his cock.  He is breathing heavily now, his hand moving faster and faster as he nears his orgasm.  He closes his eyes and imagines that it’s her hand sliding up and down slickly on his cock.  As his body tenses, his hips rock up to meet his hand and with a deep growl he came over his stomach.  He laid there thinking over what had just happened, he doesn’t lose control or give in to his base needs.   With a sigh, he wrapped his sheet around his body and headed to the Fresher for a shower.

**Across the galaxy…**

Stretched out on her cot, Ray felt the change in the Force energy around her.   She felt the familiar rush surrounding her, when she was suddenly watching Kylo in his bed.   His naked body proudly on display in the bed, his hand grasping his cock.  Her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched him.  His eyes closed, his head was tossed back against the pillow.  His arms were straining, the muscles rippling as he stroked his thick cock.  She watched in fascination as he came with a growl, his body tensing up as he found his release.    As he lay in his bed, she could only think about touching his body.   Tracing the scars across his chest with her fingers.   As he rolled out of the bed, the Force closed their connection again.  This time, he never even knew she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets the chance to see Rey again.

**Chapter Three**

Rey wandered thru the empty halls of their current base, drained from the day.  Between the planning with the fleet to stay ahead of the First Order and her own thoughts wandering over the course of the day, she was just mentally drained.   She kept replaying in her mind what she had witnessed, truth be told, for days it was all that she could think about.    She kept seeing Kylo in her mind, his body stretched out for her eyes, the sounds that he made as reached his orgasm.   A wave of desire rushed through her as pictured him stroking himself, his hand fisted over his cock.   She wondered what he was thinking, was he thinking of her?  Could he possibly know how much he affected her?  How would his body react if it was her hand on his cock, stroking him?   She shook her head fiercely, pushing the thoughts of him out of her head.   She needed to think of something, **anything** besides the ache between her legs.  It seemed that no matter how much she tried she just couldn't find relief.  

She entered her quarters, tossing her pack down on the floor.   She stripped her clothes dropping them as she headed to the fresher.   The goal now was to wash away the day and just sleep.  Stepping under the warm water, she tipped her head back to wash her hair.  Running her soapy hands over her body normally took just a few moments, but for some reason tonight she found herself lingering in the shower.   With the warm water flowing over body, her mind drifting back to the morning she connected with Kylo.   Instantly the image of his large muscular body came to mind, the muscles in his arms taut as he stroked himself.   His cock, long and thick.  She couldn’t help but imagine it between her fingers, or better yet, between her lips.  Closing her eyes, she couldn’t help but slide her hands over her breasts, her nipples already hardened from thoughts.   In her mind, they were Kylo’s hands running over her body.  It was his fingers that caressed her nipples.   Her hands slipped down over her body, skimming her stomach.   Her fingertips just brushed the soft curls above her pussy when she felt it.   The rush of energy as the Force opened a connection again.

Kylo felt the energy as the Force opened their connection.   With a surge, he found himself looking on as she stood beneath the streaming water, steam billowing around her.   He stepped closer wanting to see her, to see if she would allow him to get any closer.   He made no effort to block his thoughts from her, he wanted her to know how she affected him.

Turning to look at him, she felt the moment that he was aware of her nudity.   She could feel the emotions flowing through him, his desire and need.   “Why do you think that the Force keeps connecting us this way?” she asked him.  “Are you controlling it?”

He stepped closer still, if he were truly in the room with her, he’d be under the water with her.  “The last time it opened up I was thinking about you.  I was so angry with you for leaving me the way you did.”  His eyes were devouring the sight of her wet, nude body.   He admired the way that she kept her gaze on his, never looking away or shying away from the desire that was reflected in his eyes. 

She reached past him to turn the water off,  turning to take the towel from the wall next to them.  Wrapping the towel around her, she walked around to pull the comb thru her wet hair.  “So you were thinking of me when the Force connected us?  Which time?” she asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he thought about what she said.  “I wasn’t thinking about you just now, I was training against a practice droid.  So if I wasn’t thinking about you, then that means you had to be thinking about me.  Come to think of it, you looked like you were enjoying the water.  What exactly were you….wait.  What did you mean, ‘which time’?”   

Rey felt her face flush.   She knew he hadn’t felt her there, watching him.  She knew that she should tell him, if he wanted to her would be able to just look into her memories.   She turned, stepping closer to him.  As close as she was, she had to look up into his gaze.  “I saw you.   The other morning.  In your bed.  The Force opened a connection between us, but you never felt me there.”  She watched his face as it dawned on him what she was saying to him.  “If you’re right about the Force connecting us when we think about each other, I have to wonder just what you were thinking about while you were lying in bed.”

He felt his face flush as he thought about what he had been doing.  “You’re right, I was thinking about you.  If you’d like, why don’t you take a look for your self and see?” he challenged. 

Rey stepped closer still, she could feel the heat rippling off of him.   She reached up to place her hand on his face, once again training her finger tips over the scar she gave him.   Closing her eyes, she opened her mind to his.   Gasping, she found the memory of the dream he had.   ‘ _Her soft moans and breathy sounds were driving him mad, he needed to be inside of her now.  There was no more waiting.  Taking her wet fingers from her body, he worked the fastenings on his pants, pushing them down his hips.  Grasping his thick cock at the base, he lined himself up to drive in to her…’_

Kylo kept his eyes on her face as she pushed into his memories.  He let her all the way in, the dream just as vivid now as it was when he was dreaming.   Her lips parted as she replayed his dream, her breath coming faster now.   With a gasp, she stepped back wrapping her arms around her body.   “Now do you understand why I was thinking about you?” 

She gazed up at him, her tongue darting out to trace over lips.   Her eyes wandered over his face, landing on his lips, remembering what it felt like to have them pressed against hers.  She wanted to feel him the way he dreamt about. 

He closed the distance between them again, close enough to see the water droplets still on her body.  He reached out to trail a finger over her chest, dragging it through the water still warm from her body.  His finger trailed across her chest, dipping down slowly to nudge the towel between her breasts.  “Did you enjoy watching me touch you?  My tongue sliding over you, drawing your nipple into my mouth.   Do you wonder what it would feel like to have my fingers inside of you?”   He pushed the towel down, glancing down as it dropped to the floor.   She stood there, trembling as his finger traced circles over her nipple.   “Do you want my tongue on you again?”  Huskily he whispered in her ear.   He knelt slowly, his arm wrapping around her waist drawing her towards him.   He leaned forward, his mouth brushing against her breast.  He placed soft, open mouthed kisses against her breast.  With his eyes on her face he leaned forward to circle her nipple with tongue. 

Her eyes drifted closed as his warm tongue traced over nipple.   His lips closed over it, sucking it gently into his mouth.   Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she swayed against him, his arm holding her tight.   She moaned low in her throat as his teeth worked her nipple, her fingers digging against his shoulder.     He released her nipple with a wet pop, leaning back on his heels.   Her eyes flew open to look down at him, she could see his cock beginning to strain against his pants.   Reaching out to touch him, she jerked as her Comm-Link went off from the table outside the fresher.  Glancing over her shoulder to the Link, she could hear her name being called.   Turning back, she looked down at the empty space by her feet.   She snatched the towel up from the floor and balling it up, she threw it across the room in frustration.  “Damnit!”

**Across the Galaxy…**

Kylo felt the change in the training room, the Force had closed him out again.  Still on his knees, he pounded a fist into the training room floor.   With a growl, he got to his feet looking down to see once again his body was demanding release.   The Droid beeped in front of him waiting to begin the training program again.    Shaking his head he thought to himself that if she felt anything like he did, he’d definitely be seeing her again.    Igniting his lightsaber, he called to the droid to begin again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

Rey had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning, the memories of Kylo haunting her.  Not only had he allowed her to see his own dream, but now the memories of his hands on her body, his lips on her breasts.   Every time she closed her eyes, a new flash would enter her mind.  His body, his hands, his mouth.  It was driving her insane.   She rolled out of bed on a groan, her body aching and tired.   Getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror, chuckling darkly as she looked at the dark circles under her eyes.  _'At least you LOOK like you spent the night getting fucked'_ she thought to herself.   Turning away from her reflection she grabbed her staff and headed for the training grounds.  _'Maybe physical activity will help clear my mind'._

Stopping to fill her canteen, she walked outside to the training grounds.   Grateful for the early hour, she looked around the empty field.   Dropping her micro-droid in the center of the field, she entered the settings for the training holos.   As the holos began to appear, Rey began her training.   Time after time a holo would pop in front of her and she would strike it down.   She pushed herself harder and harder working to fight multiple holos.   It took her back to the throne room fighting side by side with Kylo as they fought against Snokes guards.   The balance they shared as they fought with each other instead of against each other.   Her mind began to drift to Kylo as she spoke with him in the elevator.   The look in his eyes as he gazed into her eyes while Snoke held her on her knees.  She recalled the feeling of his strong body as she fought back to back with him, her hand on his thigh for balance as he used his body to launch her.  The micro-droid shrieked an alarm as the training holo landed a 'hit' on Rey.   _'Damnit!  He's in my head again!'_ she thought to herself as she struggled to focus again.   She spun on her heel to deflect another hit only to have a holo pop up from her blind spot to land another 'hit'.   Alarm after alarm sounded, frustrating her as she struggled to gain the upper hand.   With a final frustrated scream, she deactivated the micro-droid stopping the training program.   Bracing her hands on her knees, she panted out frustrated breaths as she tried to focus her mind.   In that moment, she felt the Force shift.  Standing tall, she turned to see him similarly dressed in a tunic and loose pants. 

Kylo looked over at her and could see the frustration on her face.   "What's wrong?  You seem...out of sorts."  He asked with a smirk on his face.

Angrily she strode closer to him, "I am out of sorts!  You won't stay out of my head.  I can't sleep, I can't concentrate and now I can't even train without you in my head!  I'm sick of this!"  With a frustrated growl she spun to walk away from him.

Kylo grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him.  "Don't blame me for all your issues.  If you had taken what I offered, this wouldn't be a problem.  We would have been together!" 

She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp only to have him grip her tighter.  Without thinking, she swung her staff as if she were still training.   His arm came up, knocking the staff out of her hand as he looked down on her incredulously.    His quickly took her arm to keep her from striking out again at him.   He pulled her against him, trapping her arms between them as he looked in to her eyes.   She struggled against him, pulling against his body trying to free herself.  As she tried to work her arms out his grasp, she tried to take a step back only to stumble over a rock partially buried in the ground.  As she stumbled, she felt herself falling backwards.   Kylo quickly rolled his body to take the impact of their fall.

They landed on the soft grass, their legs intertwined with Rey bracing herself over Kylo.   She stared down at him, his mouth parted as he took in deep breaths.  His eyes were on her face, never looking away.   _‘To hell with it!’, she thought._ She slowly lowered her head to take press her lips against his, shifting her body to straddle his waist.  His lips were full and soft under hers, his tongue sliding against her lips seeking entrance to her mouth.  Her mouth opened to his, sighing into his mouth as his tongue swept in against hers.   His hands moved up to cup her bottom as she rocked against him, holding her tight to his lap.   She deepened the kiss, moaning against his mouth her hands gripping his hair.   She could feel his body beneath hers trembling, his hands gripping her hips.  She broke the kiss to lean back.  Staring down at him, she rocked her hips against his cock pressing urgently against her, the ache building again.  His hands moved up her body to cup her breasts in his hand, his thumb rubbing over her nipples.   She brought her hands up to cup his, showing him how she wanted to be touched.   She rocked against him, riding the long and hard cock that was pressing between her legs.   Her breath was panting out now as she ground her hips into him, desperately trying to reach her orgasm.   He reared up pressing his mouth against her neck, his teeth nipping against her skin.   Sliding a hand into her hair, he tugged her head back to look into her eyes.   Pressing his hips up against hers, he growled deep in his throat.   “Come for me Rey, let go…”    With a cry, she came against him locking her legs around his waist, her body shuddering as her head feel limply to his shoulder.   Cradling her body gently, he twisted his body rolling her beneath him.   “We’re not done yet” he whispered softly at her ear.

Lying between her legs, he slid his hands under her tunic, delighted to find her bare underneath.   He pushed the tunic up her body, using his arm to lift her body and drag the tunic over her head.  Tossing it to the side, he cupped her breasts again, rolling her nipples between his fingers.  She arched against his hands, murmuring his name.  He dropped his head to take a nipple into his mouth, the heat causing her to cry out.   His tongue swirled over the hardened nipple, sucking gently.  Her hands wound through his hair, gripping him tightly against her.  She moaned as his teeth tugged her nipple, the sensation shooting straight to her already soaked pussy.  She pulled at his shirt needing to feel his skin against hers, the hard muscles of his body against her.   He leaned up long enough to sweep it over his head,  quickly pressing back against her body.   He pressed his lips against her body, kissing his way down to the waist band of her loose pants.  He hooked his hands into the waist band, slowly pulling them over her hips, his eyes burning into hers silently asking for permission.  Looking down her body to his face, she nodded.  His eyes flashed as he tugged the pants over her legs.  Settling between her legs, his hands running up her legs to drape them over his shoulders.  He leaned forward, nuzzling her mound breathing in the scent that was pure Rey.  Her hips moved urgently against his face, her breath shaky.   He placed a hand against her abdomen holding in her in place as he leaned forward to place his lips against her wetness.  His tongue slipped between her wet lips in one long stroke, his hands spreading her gently.  He swirled his tongue in her wetness, reveling in the soft noises she was making above him, her hands fisting in his hair.  He worked his tongue up to her clit, circling slowly then flicking against quickly alternating his strokes.  She was tugging at his hair, arching her hips into his face.  He pressed harder against her to keep her still as he worked her body.    Reaching between them, he eased a finger into her slowly.   Her heard her cry out as he added a second finger and then a third, stretching her.   He fucked her slowly with his hand, his tongue flicking against her clit.   She was pulling his hair harder, her breath sobbing out of her.   All he could hear was her chanting his name, begging him.   “Please, please, oh please.  Kylo, please, don’t stop.  Yes….”  Feeling her walls tighten around his finger, he sucked her clit into his mouth and curled his fingers up into her.   With a shriek, she came undone bucking against his face and arching back.  He could feel her heels pressed into her back as she used his body for leverage to be closer to his mouth.    He kept his fingers locked into her as she pulsed around them, his tongue slowly circling her clit as she relaxed around him.  Sliding his fingers from her body, he moved back up her body trailing his tongue up between her breasts.   His cock was throbbing painfully and he could feel himself dripping in his pants.   He wanted nothing more than to sink in to her wet pussy and finally get the release he’d been seeking.   Instead he rolled to his back, bringing her to his side and running his fingers slowly against her back.   She sighed as she placed a hand gently on his chest.

Leaning up on to her elbow, she kissed his lips gently sliding her tongue against his.  She could feel the tension in his body, he was fighting against his urge to just take.  Rey slid her hand down over his chest and down his stomach, feeling the muscles trembling as her hand moved lower.   She ran her hand over his cock straining against his pants, she felt every ridge and vein as it pressed up against her hand.  Moving to straddle his legs, she used both hands to trace the ridges of his hard cock, feeling the dampness on the front of his pants.   She leaned forward to press her kips against his stomach before drawing the pants down over his hips.  His cock sprung free of their confinement, jutting up over his stomach.   She leaned forward drawing her tongue up the long shaft, tasting his skin.   He fisted his hands in the grass next time him as she circled the tip of his cock.   Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, she used both hands to stroke him.  She took him into her mouth slowly, inching down his cock.  She sucked him into his mouth, using her hands to stroke.  He was too big to take all of him in her mouth.  He was groaning deep in his throat, the feel of her mouth on him driving him mad.   He could feel his release coming, he panted her name.  “Rey, Rey, I’m going to come, Rey….”   With a deep groan, he felt himself spurt, hot and wet into her mouth.  She sucked him deep into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him.   His hands feel to his side limply, his body finally relaxing.   Rey crawled up his body to lay against his side again, tracing circles over his chest.   

As they lay quietly in the early morning sun, Kylo looked over her face.  “Rey, I want…”  He broke off as the micro-droid began beeping.   With a gasp, she rolled to her feet looking for her clothes. 

“They’re looking for me Kylo, I have to get back inside!”  She tugged her tunic over her head, turning to look at him.    He arched his hips to pull his pants back up and got to his feet as well.   Stepping into her pants, she moved to place a hand against his face.  “Kylo, I need to see you again.  Not like this, not with the Force.   I need to see you.”

He swept his tunic off the ground and placed it in her hands.   Placing a kiss against her lips, he stepped back.  “I’ll find a way.  Wait for my message.”

As Rey felt the energy shift around her, she heard her name being called from across the field.   She turned to see Finn waving at her.  With a sigh, she felt as the Force severed the connection.  She looked down, surprised to see his tunic still in her hands.   Pressing it against her face, she inhaled the scent that was Kylo.   With tears gathering, she felt an ache deep in her heart as she realized she already missed him.    She tucked his tunic in her pack and turned to greet her friend.   She looked over the field and smiled to herself, she’d see him soon.

**Across the galaxy…**

Kylo stood in the training room, he could still feel the heat of her body against his and bringing his hand to his face, realized he could still smell her on his fingers.  As a slow smile stretched across his face, his mind began to race.   He would have her in his arms again, but this time the Force wouldn’t cut their time short.    He shouted for his droid to follow him back to his quarters as he strode down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to Sacred Texts, I was inspired to finish this chapter. Thanks ladies! Sorry that it was a little long, but my mind was full!


End file.
